Gold Digger
by ksjf2012
Summary: KOGAN! SMUT, LOVE, SMUT, ROMANCE...MORE SMUT! ENJOY. :) ONE SHOT


What is more important? Love, or money? To most people, it's love. At least that's what they try to tell you. They try to convince themselves that they would rather have love, because money can't buy you happiness. But what if it could? What if you could have all the money in the world and still have the love? If you could have a love, that didn't come with strings attached, with no pressure to show off cash, or cars or fancy yatchs and vacations, you would take it in a heart beat. Any right minded person would. It wouldn't matter, at least to me, if I couldn't buy the things myself. With the right person by my side, no money would make it better, or worse. The fact that I seem to find myself in that situation everyday...beign in love and literally given everything to me, that i've ever wanted, never ceased to amaze me. I consider myself lucky, to have both, but I know, every single time I walked out with the love of my life people don't look at me like i'm lucky. They don't see me as a hopeless romantic with a soft spot for tall blonde drinks of water. They simply see me as a young naive, gold digging tramp. I guess I didn't care...because I had the love. And I had the money. I didn't care what people thought. Unless of course, one of those people was my best friend, and started a fight at a dinner party, causing words to get thrown around, and fist to fly. Inlcuding that of the man sitting on my right, looking out his window, smoking a cigarette.

"Is your hand alright?" I kept both hands on the steering wheel, looking ahead at the dark street hearing him snicker. I shook my head sitting back, relaxing just a little and pressed down on the gas going through a green light. "Your knuckle looks broken."

"I've had a few broken knuckles in my life. It's not broken." I sighed out squeeing the leather wheel, tight. "Are you mad?"

"Do you care either way?" He laughed at that, making me turn to him quick. He was watching me. He was sucking back on his cancer stick, eyes half way closed. He raised his hurt hand and took the cigarette out of his mouth flicking it out the car window. I turned away, disguested and harshly merged into the left hand lane, turning on a yellow light that turned red before I was out of the cross walk.

"So you're going to drive like an asshole because you're not mad?"

"Fuck you Kendall." He laughed rolling up his window and set a hand on my thigh. I dropped one of my hands down to his quick and threw it off my body.

"Are you serious right now?" I kept my vision on the road ahead of me, passing huge, beautiful mansions shaking my head. "I'm not allowed to defend you?"

"Defend me with what? Mature words? Or your huge fucking rediculous ego and your fists?" He chuckled again and it pissed me off. "It's one thing for my friends to think i'm being persuaded by an older guy with money, only interested in the money and the sex. But it's a whole nother fucking thing when you parade me around like a peice of meat showing me off to your rich, obnoxious pervey friends. I do not care what people think. And you shouldn't either. For a man who is almost 50 years old you don't fucking act like it."

"I'm getting this speech? About how I'm not mature enough for you? Coming for the same guy who gets wasted every time we go out, throwing himself at those same said pervey friends of mine. I'm not the one who runs his mouth and acts like he's fucking bullet proof. I'm not going to sit around and let some 26 year old prick tell me i'm a rich asshole who has brain washed you. If you have a problem with it, you can fucking leave." I turned sharp onto a huge long driveway and speed up it fast. i stopped, slamming on the brakes and tore off my seatbelt. I threw the car keys at him, not caring where they went and got out of the car fast.

I walked up to the house shoving my hands into the pockets of my black slacks. There were a few lights on in our huge house, but it wasnt enough to light up everything. But the house still looked beautiful, even in the moonlight. It was two stories high with 8 rooms, and 8 bathrooms. It had a three car garage and a beautiful wrap around porch circling the whole expanse of the house. I loved this house. Only living with one other person in it made it feel like it was our own world. Every square inch of this place was ours, and we coudl do whatever, say whatever...feel whatever we wanted in here. And As i entered the lock combination on the panel on the front door and pushed the huge wood door open I couldn't help but smile at the memories. But hearing a car door slam behind me, and the hurried footsteps coming up behind me, made my smile fall and every good feeling leave.

I walked quickly through the front room, passing expensive, shiny, beautiful art peices, leather couch, two big chairs next to a fire place, and bookshelf. I walked right to the kitchen, pulling my black suit coat off, throwing it to the counter going to the fridge. Literally everything in this house was expensive. Including the appliances in the kitchen. As I pulled open the huge heavy fridge door frowning at the emptiness of it, i started to loosen my tie. I slammed the fridge shut fast and turned headed to the huge pantry. But I was stopped. Forcefully. I ran right into Kendall who put his hands on my arms and shoved into me. I smacked my back on the fridge and looked up fast. "Let me go." I tried to shove at his chest, but he squeezed my arms, at the biceps and lowered his head to get eye level with me. "What is wrong with you? Let me go."

"Calm down. You are acting like a child." I luaghed at this, turning my head and swallowed hard, looking at the huge dinning room, just to my left. "If you honestly think I parade you around like meat...and let my friends talk to you, and treat you the way they do because I don't care your fucking stupid." I again tried to get out of his grasp but he squeezed tighter. I looked up to his face and clenched my jaw hard. "I love you Logan. I care about you, because you are the first person, in a long time who doesn't sit in this house all day, hand out, expecting me to give you everything on a gold plate. We don't just go on expensive trips, and fuck all day. You are deep, and smart, and so fucking sexy it hurts. But you are not brainwashed, and you are not being tricked. If you think that, you're wrong." I opened my mouth to argue I wasnt the one who said it to him to begin with but he kept going. "And if you're friends can't see that we are actually in love and care for each other, maybe you shouldn't be thier friends. And if any of them say it again, i'm going to hit them again and not have a single fucking care about it. I love you. End of story." He let me go fast and threw, literally threw his coat to the dining room table. It was balled up after he tore it off his body and when it hit the table and fell on the ground, he didn't stop to pick it up. He simply kept walking and went right upstairs. I waited, still pressed into the fridge and only moved when a door slammed shut upstairs. I jumped off the fridge and looked up the dark stairs but didn't go up them. Mostly because there was a harsh vibration from my pants pockets. I pulled my phone out quick seeing my best friends smiling face and braced for a fight over the phone.

"Hello?" I put the phone to my ear and walked out into the living room slowly.

"Logan? Are you alright? You guys left here fast and Kendall was still mad. I mean if he was upset enough to hit me who knows what he'd do to you?" I rolled my eyes falling down onto the couch hard and sighed out putting my free hand on my forehead trying to stop the pound already happening behind my eyes. "What do I have to do to make you see he's not good for you? He hangs his money and his power and the fact that he's a walthy CEO of a company over your head. He can't be that good in bed for you to be intersted in him. You are in your last year of med school, on your way to be a doctor. You don't need a guy like him Logan. Why can't you see that?" I lowered my hand from my head and stared blankly at the huge TV in front of me. Underneath it was our huge fireplace and lining the wall on either side were bookcases filled with any and all kinds of books. "Logan?"

"James do you remember the first year of college?" He sighed on the other end but I sat up and finished loosening my tie. "Do you remember that awful, awful blonde bimbo you were dating? The one who made you change your hairstyle because she thought you looked better than her and she didn't want that? Do you remember how she would make you take her dog on walks in snow storms...make you run her errands for her? Make you do her homework for her?"

"What's your point Logan?" I tossed my tie to the floor in front of me and slowly kicked my shiny black shoes off my feet.

"DO you know how often Kendall asks me to change anything about myself? Do you know when the last time Kendall told me to do something I hated?" He remained quiet and I sat back putting my phone between my ear and my shoulder unbuckling my belt. "Never. He is the most sweetest, kindest, most gentle man I have ever been with. He lets me study until all, hours in the night only checking in on me to make sure I eat and get some sleep, and lets me pick what we have for dinner every night. He never asks me to do chores for him and no matter what you think, although it's fucking ridiculous you think I am, I'm not having sex with him for money. I'm not a gold digger James. And he's not my sugar daddy. He doesn't pay for my tution and he's not paying for my sex. And as shocking as this is to hear, I love him. And he loves me just as much. If anything, I don't deserve him." I heard a door open upstairs, and nothing on the other end of the phone so I stood up and sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "if you can't see all that...and if you can't be happy for me, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. I have to go. Kendall's hand is pretty messed up." I lowered the phone fast and hung up putting it in my pants pockets.

I walked up the stairs, mentally preparing myself for a huge fight, but williing to back down and put my pride aside. He was right. James was a prick for everything he was saying. And I was going to apologize until we were fucking each other until the sun rose. I breathed out hard as I apporached our bedroom door and turned the handle. I stepped in leaving the door open and walked to the sound of running water. He was in the shower. I sighed out unbuttoning my white shirt and walked in our master bathroom, looking at him through a glass door. Water was running donw his body making my willingness to back down that much easier. He was facing me, but wasn't looking at me. His eyes were closed as he washed shampoo out of his hair which was fine. I was too distracted with his dick hanging down dripping water off the tip. I glanced down fast, finishing taking off my shirt and threw it to the floor. "I need you to cover my hand." i looked up fast and gulped seeing his cute, perfect butt, water glistening off it. He was now facing away from me putting in his conditioner and because I was slowly become unhitched in my head, I walked to the double sinked counter and pulled myself on. My belt was still on my waist just not buckled. I put my hands under my legs and gently swung them as I watched him shower. I was completly mesmerized. He looked so hot all soapy and wet and when he started washing his body, his body wash making my head dizzy with the incredible scent, I started to get hard. I know it's because he was wet and naked. But I also think it's because of the smell of his body wash. It got me literally every time.

Not five minutes after I started watching him, he was done. He turned off the shower, stepped out without putting on a towel and walked right to me. I tensed up licking my bottom lip and locked eyes with him. He pulled open one of the drawers under the sink to my left and brouhgt up a first aid kit. I glanced down to it and opened it up as he grabbed a towel and started drying himself. I grabbed the disinfectant spray bottle and a bandaid looking back up. He was still wet but the towel was around his waist and he was right in front of me. I looked up in his eyes, before reaching out and grabbing his right hand. I shook my head seeing the broken skin on his middle knuckle and quickly srayed the disinfectant on it. I saw his muscles tense up for a moment but covered it quick with the bandaid. I made sure it was on securely before lowering his hand and balling up the trash of the wrapper. I sat back a little breathing out softly, and looked up at his face. He was staring at me. I raised both my legs, rubbing them on the sides of his and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I should have had your back." He looked down, setting both his hands outside my body leaning into me. "I don't think you parade me around. I appreciate you telling James what time of day it is. Althought I don't like your methods of doing it, it's effective." Without saying one word his lips were on mine and his hands were on my bare sides. He dug his fingers into my skin on my ribs, making me groan as one of my hands reached up and held the side of his face. My other hand acting on pure adreneline reached down and pushed the towel off his waist. I grabbed a hold of his rather thick cock and opened my mouth letting him sweep over my tonuge with his own. Both his hands moved up fast and held my head in place as we made out. I pushed myself forward, with both hands, emmiting a moan from him as my hand left his dick, and sat on the edge of the counter. I wrapped both legs behind his legs and put my hands on his wet skin on his hips. He pulled away from my mouth and dropped both hands to my lap. One hand went behind me and he set it on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. The other pushed off my button my pants and worked on my zipper. I looked down and watched his hand work, like magic. I wanted him to disrobe me, but I also wanted to have a little control. I unhooked my legs from behind him, and gently shoved him back. He frowned reaching out for me but I slid off the counter dropping to my knees in front of him. I grabbed a hold of him, without saying a word and put his whole length inside my mouth.

"Loges..." My hair was grabbed and I looked up as I started a bobbing motion, up and down his length. "Fuck." He let my hair go and leaned forward shoving further into my mouth making me slightly gag. I kept it together however as he grabbed a hold of the counter edge behind my head. I held around the back of his left leg as I sucked him while the other went down into my pants and under my boxers, and rubbed myself. I closed my eyes, moaning around his dick making him moan out. "Fuck baby..." I moved my hand from behind his leg and grabbed a hold of his base and squeezed. I was starting to get messy. I didn't care. Neither did he. The noises I was making as I sucked him off were intense and kind of impressive. If I kept my eyes closed and imagined it, it almost sounded like we were in a porno. And just like a porn, when he started to get close, he pulled himself out of my mouth and without a warning, just as I opened my eyes he came all over my face. I jerked back a little, hitting my head on the counter behind me. I closed my eyes feeling the warm semen hit my cheek and even my bottom lip. When he let out one last grunt, echoing off the walls in the bathroom I opened my eyes and dropped both hands down by my sides looking up at him. He had one hand on the counter behind my head and the other still on his dick. I swallowed hard and slowly started to stand myself. As I stood, i dropped my pants to my ankles and before he could do or say anything, I turned and shoved my ass back onto his dick. He groaned grabbing my hips and while he got himself positioned behind me, i put my hands face down on the counter between the two sinks and looked at him in the mirror. Because he wasn't looking at me, i glanced to my face and saw my cheeks starting to go red seeing his cum on my face. I wanted to wipe it away, but at the same time, I didn't. However, seeing the crazy look in his eyes as he looked up and bent me at my hips, something changed in my head. Instead of wiping the cum away with my hand or a towel I dragged my tongue on the bottom lip and licked up the salty, warm cum making him groan. i laid my body down, so my stomach was flushed against the counter, and my arms held me up at the elbows. I tensed up feeling his dick poke at my hole and flushed rigth up against the edge of the counter just so when he pushed in me, hopefully hard, I didn't hurt too much. And just as I had hoped and wished he shoved himself into me hard, and roughly making me scream out and put my head donw inbetween my arms, closing my eyes. One of his hands grabbed my shoulder, while the other ran up through my hair, pulling gently. I raised my head, following his hand and opened my eyes locking them with his in the mirror. "I love you." It was barely a whisper that made me smile as he conitnued to penetrate me. "You look so good bent over in front of me." I loughed out loud dropping my head forward making his hand let go of my hair. I groaned out, and seemed to do so everytime he hit inside me. The skin slapping against skin was not as loud as our groans and moans were. But I still heard it. And for a minute the groaning was it. That was all that was said between us. It wasn't until I started to feel a pain in both hip bones that I pushed myself up and opened my mouth.

"My bones are digging into the counter babe." I had a whine in my voice that slightly irritated me but he seemed to respond quicker to it. He pulled out of me and I quickly turned. I pulled myself up onto the counter and raised my legs. He yanked down my pants and boxers that were still at my ankles and threw them to the side. He then put his hands on my calves and shoved my legs up. I laid back grabbing ahold of myself and started to stroke myself as he pushed back into me. I groaned out loud, letting a slew of curse words slip past my tongue. I reached out blindly with my free hand to grab onto something as I was starting to feel like I was going to explode. I felt soemthing cold and hard and grabbed a hold squeezing hard. It was the faucet for the sink but I didn't care. I turned my head to the side looking at my hand on the faucet and bit my bottom lip groaning quietly as he dropped my legs down to his sides. One hand rested on my chest while the other cupped my neck. He seemed to push in hard making me moan out in complete exstacy and it wasn't until he started sucking on my neck I figured out why. Just him moving forward an inch, to kiss my neck, made him go deeper into me and made me loose my mind. Between my hand on my dick and his lips on my neck...and obviously his dick balls deep inside me, it was a bloody miracle I wasn't screaming at the top of my lungs and feeling like I was going to pass out. Oh wait...I was.

By the time my screams stopped and my hand had stopped moving on my now limp cock, I finally oepened my eyes. I was still staring off to the side looking at my white knuckles still holding around the faucet. I let out a lazily sigh turning my head, looking up at Kendall who was hunched over me, rubbing himself, eyes closed. I swallowed hard and put my legs down aroudn his body rubbing his arm closest to me. He opened his eyes and looked my body up and down, twice, making him let go. He came on me again, except this time he hit onto my stomach and chest, mixing with my own. I closed my eyes feeling him bend over me and kiss my head as he rubbed out the last little bit. When he seemed to stop moving and his breathing calmed down he pushed off me slowly. I opened my eyes and watched with love as he wet a wash cloth and cleaned me up. He wiped my face first, making me giggle out. When he lowered the cloth to my stomach I put both my hands on his arms taking a deep breath in. He deemed me clean and even went a step further, drying my stomach with another small hand towel. As he turned, to throw the towels in the hamper I sat up and threw my arms around his neck. He turned back to me and smirked pulling me off the counter. Before my feet touched the ground he pulled me up on his body and let me wrap around him, as he carried me out into our warm and inviting bedroom. I kissed intt his hair line as he climbed on the bed, still holding me up. I closed my eyes and yawned out as he laid me back on the bed, putting my head on the pillow. I let go from holding around him and turned so I could face him as he got under the blankets on his side. I opened my eyes and quickly pushed the blanekts out from under me as he jumped off the bed, pulling the blankets back with me. He climbed back in, scooting very close to me resting a hand on my face. I tucked both hands under my chin as I pushed into his body. He held around me kissing my forehead and just as I closed my eyes and told myself I was going to sleep good tonight, a soft 'I love you' escaped my mouth. I yawned pushing into him harder and couldn't help the smile as he said he loved me back.

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! HOWEVER, i loved it. Alsoooooo I'm looking for more idea's for one shots. Hit me up. :)**


End file.
